1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automotive accessories, and more particularly to anti-theft devices for vehicles. The present invention essentially comprises a series of metal plates which are movably placeable adjacent the window glass of an automotive vehicle, and a series of lock protective plates movably placeable over the locks and keyholes of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle theft and break-in has become an increasingly severe problem over the years. Modern automobiles tend to be considerably more sophisticated than their earlier counterparts, and as a result various parts and systems for modern automobiles are relatively costly to repair or replace. This has led to the development of a relatively large black market business involving the theft and dismantling of automobiles for the value of their components.
Of course, automobiles and other motor vehicles are stolen for other reasons as well, i. e., for resale as a complete vehicle. Unscrupulous persons alter and modify the serial numbers found in various areas and on various components of the vehicle, and replace these numbers with new serial numbers which are not readily traceable. If the automobile itself is not of interest to a potential thief, then its contents may be attractive, with the contents oftentimes being readily visible through the window glass of the car if they are stowed within the passenger compartment.
This has led to increasingly sophisticated anti-theft means for newer automobiles and other motor vehicles. Such anti-theft means range from more sophisticated lock and key mechanisms and steering column locks, to various electronic systems including remote lock controls actuated by radio or infrared frequency technology, and various types of alarms actuated by proximity sensors, movement and sound detectors, and other principles.
While these various anti-theft measures provide some additional degree of protection for the vehicle and its contents, it remains true that if a thief can get into the vehicle, either with or without damage to the vehicle, then it becomes most likely that the vehicle, or at least some of its interior components (sound system, etc.) and/or contents will be stolen. While audible alarms have provided some assistance in this regard, their use has become so widespread that most people pay little attention to the sound of an activated automobile alarm.
It is a simple matter for a practiced thief to break the window glass to access the interior door latch, open the door, and silence the alarm (if any) by pulling wiring and/or fuses, all within a few seconds. Once the thief has gained access to the vehicle interior and silenced the alarm (if any), from this point on it becomes relatively easy to remove the stereo and sound system of the vehicle (likely with little regard to the remainder of the vehicle interior), and/or destroy the steering column lock so the vehicle may be driven, or at least towed or transported, away.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for some means for preventing unauthorized persons from gaining access to the interior of the vehicle in the first place. If this prevention of unauthorized access can be achieved, the likelihood of theft of the vehicle drops considerably, and of course nothing can be taken from the interior of the vehicle. The present invention responds to this need by means of a series of movable plates disposed immediately adjacent and exteriorly to the conventional side window glass of the vehicle, with the plates being raised when the vehicle is parked and unattended. Additional plates may be provided to protect the front and rear glass of the vehicle as well. The present invention also provides for protection of the door locks of the vehicle, by means of a corresponding number of protective plates that extend to cover the faces of the lock cylinders and their keyholes. The lock protective means and window protective means may be actuated by a single common actuation means (key, remote control, etc.), as desired.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,096,568 issued on Oct. 19, 1937 to John W. Snively, titled xe2x80x9cCover For Motor Vehicle Locks,xe2x80x9d describes a hinged cover adapted to protect the lock cylinder from the elements. The Snively cover is hinged above the lock cylinder, and includes a spring urging the cover to a closed position. This is the only means for closing the cover over the lock; no positive retention means is provided to prevent lifting of the cover to access the lock. The Snively lock cover is not intended to protect the lock from attempts at unauthorized entry. In fact, the Snively cover teaches away from such protection, by providing a lifting tab for ease of access to the lock, and means for holding the cover in its raised position after it has been lifted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,350 issued on Jan. 14, 1969 to Victor Shanok et al., titled xe2x80x9cProtective Cover For A Keyhole Assembly,xe2x80x9d describes a cover serving the same purpose as the cover of the Snively ""568 U.S. Patent discussed immediately above. The Shanok et al. cover secures magnetically about the exposed end of Ithe lock cylinder and key slot or keyhole, and is secured to the adjacent structure by a small chain or other retaining line. As in the case of the device of the Snively ""568 Patent, the Shanok et al. device does nothing to prevent unauthorized entry, as it is easily removable without excessive force, tools, or damage to the lock or surrounding structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,318 issued on Mar. 25, 1969 to Gerald J. Thiry, titled xe2x80x9cDoor And Trunk Lock Cover,xe2x80x9d describes a removable cover for exterior locks and handles of an automobile. The Thiry cover is a thin, flexible material having a series of peripherally disposed magnets therein, for removably securing the device over a door lock or handle assembly or the like. The Thiry cover falls in the same category as the Snively and Shanok et al. lock protective devices described further above, in that it is only intended to protect the lock and latch mechanism from the elements, and does nothing to prevent unauthorized access to the lock or latch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,732 issued on Aug. 11, 1981 to Robert A. Bennett, titled xe2x80x9cDust Cover For Lock,xe2x80x9d describes a hinged protective cover more closely related to the cover of the Snively ""568 U.S. Patent, than to the present invention. The Bennett cover is hinged to a peripheral frame or bezel, which in turn secures adhesively around the face of the lock cylinder. The Bennett cover is intended for the same purpose as the other lock covers discussed above, i. e., to prevent entry of dust, moisture, etc. from the environment, and does nothing to preclude unauthorized access to the underlying lock cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,477 issued on Feb. 17, 1987 to Stephen C. Kovatch, titled xe2x80x9cDemountable Windshield Armor For Vehicles,xe2x80x9d describes the installation of a sheet of transparent armor material within and adjacent to the vehicle windshield. The transparent material comprises some form of relatively thick polycarbonate plastic material (e. g., Lexguard(copyright)) which remains in place between the windshield and occupants at all times, due to its transparency. The Kovatch U.S. Patent describes a track and hinge means which allows the transparent armor sheet to be moved upwardly and rearwardly for accessing the space between the armor sheet and the interior of the windshield, for cleaning, etc. The present invention provides movable armor plate for installation immediately within the glass areas of the vehicle, but utilizes completely different, motorized means for retracting the armor panels for vehicle operation. As the present armor panels are not transparent, they must be moved each time the vehicle is operated. The present armor panels utilize either conventional window lift mechanisms (for side window panels) or tracks which raise and lower the panels exteriorly of the windshield and rear window glass, as appropriate. The present panels are stored within the vehicle doors, body work, and/or roof when retracted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,454 issued on Aug. 22, 1989 to Frederick J. McAnulty, III, titled xe2x80x9cDoor Lock Protecting Device,xe2x80x9d describes a lock cover similar to those described in the U.S. Patents to Snively, Shanok et al., and Bennett described further above. The McAnulty, III lock cover also has a hinged attachment to a surrounding bezel or base which is mechanically secured (screws, rivets, etc.) about the face of the lock cylinder. The cover is held in place only by magnetic force which is easily overcome for access to the underlying lock cylinder and keyhole. No means for preventing access to the lock by unauthorized persons, is provided by the McAnulty, III lock cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,026 issued on May 9, 1995 to James R. Madden, Jr., titled xe2x80x9cRemovable Bulletproof Apparatus For Vehicles,xe2x80x9d describes opaque flexible armor sheets (e. g., Kevlar(trademark), etc.) which extend below the window areas within vehicle doors or other body panels, and rigid transparent armor plates which attach within the windows of the vehicle. Both the transparent panels and the flexible curtains are removable from their common brackets and from the vehicle, but they do not retract into the doors and other bodywork of the vehicle, as provided by the present vehicle armor invention. The Madden, Jr. armor is intended to remain in place during vehicle operation, rather than being removed (or retracted, in the case of the present window protective armor) during vehicle operation. Moreover, the Madden, Jr. armor deploys within the vehicle, rather than exteriorly of the vehicle glass.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,542 issued on Nov. 5, 1996 to Allan Cameron, titled xe2x80x9cSafety Shield Window Insert,xe2x80x9d describes a transparent insert adapted to fit within the conventional window opening of a vehicle. The lower edge of the insert secures to the upper edge of the nearly retracted window glass, with the upper edge fitting within the upper window channel of the opening. A series of perforations may be provided for ventilation. Cameron notes that while the primary point of his invention is to retain a child or pet within a vehicle, the device may be formed of an impact or ballistic resistant material, as well. Also, while Cameron notes that his insert may be made to retract, he does not disclose any retraction means for the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,730 issued on Jan. 12, 1999 to John G. Korpi et al., titled xe2x80x9cLow Visibility Armor Structure With Add-On Window Armor Component,xe2x80x9d describes a door and window armor assembly more closely resembling the armor of the Madden ""026 U.S. Patent, with the window armor retaining means resembling the window insert retaining means of the Cameron ""542 U.S. Patent. The door panel armor component has hooks by which it hangs on the door. The window armor includes a transparent frame for attachment to the window frame and to the lower door armor. No retraction means is disclosed in the Korpi et al. U.S. Patent, nor is any ventilation or lock covering means provided by Korpi et al.
British Patent No. 351,049, published Jun. 22, 1931, titled xe2x80x9cA New Or Improved Device For Preventing The Unauthorized Operation Of Locks, Latches, And The Like,xe2x80x9d describes a latch cover for use with xe2x80x9crimxe2x80x9d type locks and latches, as used in doors for domestic structures and the like. The Dunagen Lock device essentially comprises a stamped sheet metal cover which is held in place over the latch assembly by means of the latch bolt passing through a passage in the end thereof, which is captured between the edge of the door and the door jamb. A metal cup is removably secured over the rotatable latch knob of the mechanism. This assembly precludes breakage of glass or other breaching of the door structure by an unauthorized person, to open the door by operating the latch knob. The device is not adaptable for protecting the internally set lock cylinder of a motor vehicle or the like, as provided by one aspect of the present invention.
British Patent No. 383,984, published Dec. 1, 1932, titled xe2x80x9cImprovements Relating To Keyhole Covers Or Escutcheon Plates,xe2x80x9d describes a device for protecting locks and the like from weather, in keeping with the devices of the U.S. Patents to Snively, Shanok et al., Bennett, and McAnulty, III, discussed further above. The Harvey and Co. device comprises a base or escutcheon which bolts or fastens in place about the lock similarly to the base of the McAnulty, III device. The overlying cover or cap is pivotally attached thereto, at one edge thereof. The cap pivots on an axis parallel to the elongate axis of the lock cylinder, rather than being hinged at one side. However, the Harvey and Co. lock cover is not a security device and does nothing to prevent unauthorized persons from accessing the lock cylinder, as provided by the present invention.
British Patent No. 1,318,145, published May 23, 1973, titled xe2x80x9cArmoured Vehicle,xe2x80x9d describes a kit for converting a conventional early Land Rover(trademark) or Toyota Land Cruiser(trademark) into an armored vehicle. The kit primarily comprises a series of metal plates which are attached to the vehicle to essentially cover the engine and passenger areas in armor. However, the armor at and above the window area of the vehicle is essentially permanently affixed in place, with only relatively narrow slits provided for outward vision. No means of retracting the armor from the window area for normal vehicle operation, is disclosed. In contrast, the present theft prevention system allows the window protection to be retracted for vehicle operation.
German Patent No. 4,142,416, published Jun. 24, 1993, describes (according to the English title and abstract and the drawings) a penetration resistant edge for a laminated xe2x80x9cbulletproofxe2x80x9d vehicle window. A steel angle is installed along the edge of the glass assembly, providing better resistance to penetration by a projectile. No disclosure is apparent of any retraction means for the system, as the transparent glass is intended to stay in place during vehicle operation, unlike the present retractable opaque armor panels.
Finally, European Patent No. 653,298, published May 17, 1995, describes (according to the English abstract and the drawings) a laminated xe2x80x9cbulletproofxe2x80x9d glass assembly having one sheet of glass therein with a high absorbency in the spectral band between 780 and 1200 nanometers (nm), or in other words, in the infrared region just beyond the lowest frequencies of the visible light spectrum. This allows persons within the vehicle to see clearly from the vehicle in normal lighting conditions or using visible light at night, but tends to block infrared emissions therethrough. This precludes persons outside the vehicle from observing persons within the vehicle by means of infrared equipment. However, there is no apparent disclosure in the ""298 European Patent Publication providing for the retraction of opaque armor panels for vehicle operation, nor for protection of the vehicle door locks when the vehicle is unattended.
None of the above inventions and patents, either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present vehicle theft prevention system, provides an effective means for securing the contents and/or occupants of a vehicle, while preserving the vehicle""s aesthetic appearance. The present system comprises removably covering each of the windows of a vehicle with a panel section or sheet of steel and also covering the individual keyholes or locks of the doors; the lock (and window) covers may be remotely activated by a central control system. The system may comprise a portable hand-held transmitter for generating a command, or a controller mounted in the interior of the vehicle. The system may also be used with other conventional vehicle security systems including an alarm system, automated door locks and/or trunk latch, etc.
The side window panels are preferably mounted within the doors and/or the rear side panels of the vehicle to move in parallel with the glass window panes installed therein, with each protective plate disposed exteriorly of the respective glass window panel. The system further comprises hand operated or powered window lift assemblies to extend and retract the protective panels. Preferably, the protective panels and glass operate independently, to allow the glass to remain lowered for ventilation through the ventilated protective panels and to allow the glass to remain raised while the protective panels are lowered during vehicle operation. Alternatively, the same motor may operate to extend and retract the protective panels and their adjacent windows, though the panes and panels have separate tracks upon which they are slidably mounted.
The steel panel sections for the front and rear vehicle glass, i. e., the windshield and backlight, are preferably maintained in their retracted positions in the front and rear portions of the roof of the vehicle, respectively. This provides an important advantage in terms of storage, aesthetic appearance, and maximum efficient utilization of space, while protecting the panel sections when not in use.
The keyhole shield or lock cover of the present invention provides an effective means of preventing an intruder from picking or breaking the lock of the vehicle. An electric motor drive unit moves the lock cover plate linearly between an unlocked position wherein the keyhole is unobstructed, to a locked position wherein the keyhole is obstructed by the cover. Once the steel panel sections and keyhole shield are engaged, the vehicle interior becomes practically inaccessible to outside parties.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, a plurality of holes is provided through the steel panel sections of the side panels so that air can flow therethrough. Each steel panel section and lock cover may move individually under direct operator control, allowing, for example, the operator to enter the vehicle, even though the panels are still in raised position. And while the panel sections are preferably formed of steel, it should be understood that any suitably strong and durable substance may be used, including bullet proof and high-impact material.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a comprehensive vehicle theft prevention system.
It is another object of the invention to provide a vehicle theft prevention system, which reliably excludes intruders from entering a vehicle through the windows or by picking the locks.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a vehicle theft prevention system which when actuated serves to conceal the vehicle interior and its contents, and when disengaged is largely unnoticeable.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a vehicle theft prevention system including a series of retractable armor panels which are selectively extendible to cover the side windows and/or front and rear glass areas of the vehicle as desired.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a vehicle theft prevention system including ventilation means for the extended armor panels.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a vehicle theft prevention system including selectively extendible and retractable lock covering means.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.